


【角名日】偷窥

by soapsoapsoap



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22926427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soapsoapsoap/pseuds/soapsoapsoap
Summary: 角名伦太郎现在情报和剧情少得可怜，有部分都是我自己扩展。
Kudos: 8





	【角名日】偷窥

**Author's Note:**

> 角名伦太郎现在情报和剧情少得可怜，有部分都是我自己扩展。

‘我梦见你’

“日向，今天也是这么早回家吗？”

“嗯，明天见。”整理好数据的日向翔阳接过谷地仁花递来的马卡龙，然后向一组的各位同事打了招呼，便急忙乘进电梯离开了办公区域。

“日向这样真的很像处于热恋期的上班族唉！”西谷夕转了转手指，指向了还未合上的玻璃门。

“对！就是下班后立马飞奔到女友身边的那种状态！”山口拿起西谷整理好的资料，一边接话，一边看向正在因财政报告而挠头发的月岛萤。

“阿月，一会儿要去新开的中菜馆吗？”

“……”

————

不知道同事们猜想的日向快速地刷了地铁卡，搭上了回家的电车，这种状态持续了半个月，但也就是在这短短的半个月时间，他有了一个难以启齿的癖好，他养成了一个习惯，一个每天都在特定时间用望远镜偷窥隔壁楼住户的习惯。

日向翔阳居住在H楼10层，而他偷窥的就是T楼9层的那个男人。没错，是男人。

H楼与T楼相对而立，几乎就是面对面的情形，这优势的地理位置让他轻而易举地将对方的隐私生活窥探地一清二楚。

自己这是在犯罪，可好奇的欲望大大压过了正义思想，所以日向在第一次行动后，紧接着就有了第二次，第三次……

草草解决了自己的晚餐，日向翔阳踏入了客厅，停在窗户前，旁边架着一台望远镜，他将手中的软垫放下在地板，随后跪坐在上面，像是很熟练地调节起了望远镜。

几秒后，日向如愿以偿地又看到了他所想的画面。那个男人留着拖在耳根的中分黑发，在柔和的灯光下，看上去很软。脸型与五官都像是上帝认真雕刻的一样，他的神情一直都很冷静，清冷地像是什么事都不会在乎一样。

在等拉面的热气散失完后，他才开始动筷。是猫舌头啊，每次都是等偏凉的时候吃，也很喜欢吃冰箱里冻得很脆的棒冰，和小孩子的喜好一模一样。

单单只是几周，日向翔阳差不多已经把男人的作息时间，习惯与爱好摸了个大半。

比如说，这个男人会在8点准时起床，9点之前一定会开着车离开社区去工作。他很有钱，日向是见他开过几辆不同的车的，尽管那几辆在外观上很像，而且其中一辆跟自己上司开的型号一模一样！

关于这个有钱人为什么会住在这个小区的问题，日向并没有过分思考，说不定人家就喜欢小居室呢？他生活习惯很好，毕竟到目前为止，日向是没有见到过他夜不归宿的情况，有打电玩的爱好，有点小洁癖，啊，还喜欢摄像，貌似还是单身吧……

唉？今天是这么早就要去休息了吗？日向看着他手里拿着毛巾和浴袍进了浴室，正当日向在要惋惜今天就要这样结束的时候，他突然发现，对方这次没有拉上遮挡的窗帘。

按理说，洗浴的地方不应该在外面靠窗的位置，可他似乎是将整个房子都改动了，原本的洗衣房改成了浴室，顺带一提，家具都是日式木制的，连地板都是，最初看到这些的日向是有在心里感叹过钱的强大。

那，现在呢？

还有继续吗？

停下吧！日向翔阳！你已经很过分了，难道你真的想犯罪吗？

对方可是男人，你到底在想什么啊？

能不能清醒一点，快停手啊！

在充满拒绝的脑海里突然闪过了男人有些模糊的眼。

想要看清吗？

想，大概，我可能真的变成变态了，因为他。

不知名的嫩芽在日向心里开始冒出了头，他重新架起了望远镜，将可看到的距离调节得更近了。

男人用沾了水的手将前面的发丝撩到脑后，背头样的发型称得他整个脸部的轮廓更加锐利，太过于俊美了，日向明显感觉到他本人的吞咽动作。

那，那双修长的手指如果抚摸在皮肤上，会有什么样的感觉？这次日向没有察觉到他本人露出了笑容。

宽肩，窄腰，长腿，手臂上包裹着一层肌肉，肌理分明，用手去触摸的话，应该是很细腻的。

他褪去了背心，日向看得更清楚了。

男人的肱二头肌在抬手时露出了完美的形状，那是带着力与美的。

“咛——”

手机短信提示音惊醒了在自己想象里的日向。

在放下望远镜，准备拿起手机时，日向发现了一个不太对劲的地方，随后他僵在了地板上。

宽松的家居灰色短裤下有了一个突兀的鼓起。

手机屏幕再次亮起，可他没有心情去理会了。

太荒谬了。日向翔阳的脑海已经掀起了海啸。

他，硬了。

对着一个男人，硬了。

tbc


End file.
